Three-dimensional (3D) objects may be fabricated in various ways, including printing and additive manufacturing processes, such as fused deposition modeling. With regard to 3D printing, 3D printers sometimes have difficulty fabricating objects with overhangs. Overhangs are protrusions from the body of the printed object. Such overhangs may be common with printing personalized objects, e.g., a printed trophy customized with text identifying the winner. The layer-by-layer construction process does not provide enough support to material that overhangs above at such angles. As such, the protruding material may lose its shape, or even fall off the printed object. One approach to this challenge involves providing external structures that support the overhangs during printing or manufacturing. This approach also involves manually removing the structures once the object is completed. Thus, this manual approach is slow, tedious, and resource intensive.